


A Different Sort of Magic

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron leaves Harry and Hermione.  Tonks helps him





	A Different Sort of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Au for the writer of Tonks for The Dungeon because I loffs her  


* * *

Tonks wasn’t one who looked back into the past. She was happy, she had a wonderful husband, and her life was complete. Yet each time she made the journey to see Ron she noticed he lost a bit of his magic. She noticed the lines around his eyes getting deeper and the sparkle in his eyes had left long ago. It had been a year to the date…a year since the night that Ron came to her and she had helped him.

In this year Hermione flourished as Harry and Ron both died. Even Bridget seemed a little dimmer, a little less like the child she was, and it was time to help. It was time to reveal the secret to Harry that she had kept inside for a year.

She wouldn’t stand by and watch the two of them waste away any longer.

She Apparated to Three Graces and met Harry as he was leaving. She didn’t speak to Hermione as Hermione tried to tug Harry away. She wasn’t going to leave with out talking to him. He was distant when he told Hermione to go home and Tonks knew she was doing the right thing.

“Harry, it’s been a year since Ron left,” she said softly. “It’s time I confessed I know more than I admitted.”

Harry arched his eyebrow, whispered a silencing charm, and motioned she should sit down.

“Tell me.”

Ron knew there was no place else that he could go. He wasn’t sure how or why he knew no one else would take him in he just realized that a man with four month old twins wouldn’t necessarily be welcome at anyone else’s home.

He sat in the van for a long time, listening to the rain beat down upon the windshield, and he stared at the flat where he knew his last friend resided. _She admitted it…after all this time she finally admitted she never loved me. I’ve known all along._

He wasn’t sure what made him pack his and the twins’ bags. He knew despite his love for Harry he couldn’t stay there a moment longer. He hadn’t told anyone he was going and he intended to disappear. They would take his children from him—all his sacrifices would mean nothing. Maybe it was pride or maybe he just finally realized he deserved more than Hermione’s disregard. He couldn’t have stayed. She didn’t love him, she didn’t love the children, and while he didn’t believe her capable of loving anyone, she said she loved Harry.

Harry…he loved Harry but he believed that Harry would understand and maybe, just maybe, someday he would come looking for him. He had a family and Ron wasn’t going to stand in the way any longer. He **deserved** more than being Harry’s sidekick. His heart ached as he thought about Bridget and how desperately he was going to miss her. She was his child as much as the twins are but legally he didn’t have a foot to stand on. Noah and Colin promised to arrange for him to see her but if he left London and went into hiding, could that really happen? He thought of the Prophecy and pushed the thought of leaving Bridget alone to face Avery. _Harry and Hermione could have more children. Mine aren’t anything special, they are just like me._

Ron was startled by a loud knock on the windows and he almost screamed when he saw a face peering in at him. If it hadn’t been for her eyes, he might have hexed her. She climbed into the van and eyed him cautiously.

“Weasley, what the hell are you doing?” She turned when one of the twins mewled. When she laid her hand on his arm it was his undoing.

“I left…” he whispered and shivered. “I left Hermione.”

He could feel her eyes on him and she moved from her seat to kneel next to him. She cupped his face in her hands and forced his eyes to hers.

“Come inside so we can talk,” she said softly and pushed the button on the van to make it invisible. “Up with you, Ron.”

She helped him get the babies into her flat and he wandered around aimlessly as she heated their bottles. He felt drawn to the rain and barely heard her when she said she was going to feed the twins and settle them into the guest bedroom.

Ron opened the sliding glass door and looked up at the black sky as the rain poured down over him. They wouldn’t have noticed he was gone yet or that his hand was missing from the clock. It might be days before Hermione realized he had left for good but Harry…Oh fuck this is going to kill Harry. He could feel the hot knot of pain sitting in the pit of his stomach and lightning crashed across the sky. Harry…he should have stayed for Harry but he just couldn’t live there with her and he could bear to put her out onto the streets. _She’s protected there_ He bit back the tears that pricked the corners of his eyes and he let the rain pour over him. It was as if he was cleansing himself of all the pain, all the abuse, that he suffered at Hermione’s hands.

“Weasley.” Tonks’ hand fell on his shoulder but he couldn’t bring himself to face her. He knew she probably could say I told you so somewhere deep inside her and he couldn’t bear to hear it. “What happened?”

Ron continued to look up at the sky and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He tried to find the words to tell her but it was humiliating. _How could he have been so wrong…so very wrong.?_ The signs had always been there—but he’d needed to believe that she loved him. If it wasn’t for the twins he might have stayed but keeping them there…it wouldn’t have been right. She didn’t notice them half the time anyway. _Second rate in her eyes just like you._

“I left Hermione,” Ron whispered as the rain poured over his face. “I left Hermione.” He repeated.

“Why?” Tonks forcibly spun him around and stood on her toes to cup his cheeks. She drew his head down and forced him to look at her. “Ron, what the hell is going on?”

“She…” His voice cracked and he was glad for the rain that disguised his tears. “She…told…me…” Her words echoed in his head and the coldness in her voice would haunt him for the rest of his days. _I don’t think I ever loved you. I desired you…I needed you…but I don’t love you. You wanted the truth and now you have it. I don’t want you to go but…_

Ron’s knees gave out as the weight of his pain slammed into him, driving him down. The hard concrete of the balcony cut into his skin. His arms came around Tonks waist and he leaned his forehead against her stomach as his tears mixed with the raindrops. He could feel the scream welling up inside him and he could hear his sobs drowning out even the thunder crashing around them.

“Doesn’t love me,” he sobbed. “She never loved me. It was always about Harry. Said we weren’t really even friends.”

Tonks dropped to her knees and he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Lightning flashed and her hands stroked his head. When was the last time someone other than Harry touched him like this? When was the last time Hermione thought of him before herself?

_She slapped you in the hospital…she accused you of abusing her…when she’s been abusing you all along and you allowed it to happen._

“Shh…Ron I’m sure it’s just the baby blues,” Tonks said softly. “How could she not love you after all you’ve been through?”

He drew back slightly, tears spilling down his cheeks, and he shook his head. He met her eyes fully this time and pulled her tighter against him.

“No…it’s not the baby blues.” He shivered as she pushed the fringe off his forehead. “She was very honest…I knew it all along but…I’m so ashamed of it Tonks. She’s been acting like the victim and yet she’s been abusing Harry and I for years. I just left no note anything. I won’t put my children through it. I want put them through always being second best in her eyes. I’ve always been second best to her, **always**.”

“What about Harry?” Tonks said softly. “Harry loves you, you know that.”

Ron shoulders shook with the weight of his pain at the thought of being without them. The pain he was going to cause Harry was almost a physical weight and his stomach rolled with waves of nausea. Harry, his best mate, the one who meant the vows he made, and the one Ron swore never to leave again. He could almost see those green eyes accusing him, he could almost feel Harry in his head, and he shut the door on his mind so Harry couldn’t find him.

“I love him, Tonks,” Ron sobbed. “I couldn’t stay. I deserve more than living with a wife who doesn’t love me. She promised to love me and she doesn’t. Harry...can’t take away his family…but…”

“What are you going to do?” she said softly and he rested his forehead against hers. “Where are you going?”

He sniffled and took deep shuddering breaths. He tried to compose his thoughts and couldn’t. He closed his eyes and suddenly saw it in his mind: his grandparents home in Ireland. He would need a Secret Keeper to be sure but it might just be far enough away. He could go to Gringotts in the morning and he reckoned he could clear his accounts before Harry really understood he was gone. He would leave the trust for Bridget and then just disappear…like a puff of smoke.

“Ireland,” he whispered and opened his eyes. “I’m going to Ireland. Tonks, I know it puts you in a position but could you…would you be our Secret Keeper? I need to keep the twins with me and Hermione will take them from me. Would you send me pictures of Bridget? Would you do this for me?”

She blinked several times and bit her lip. He could tell she was warring with herself about keeping a secret from Kingsley.

“You can tell Kingsley but no one else,” he said quickly. “Not anyone…I’ll send word to Mum that we’re in America. I’ll use different owls…Kingsley will keep the secret.”

“I’ll do it, Ron,” she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’ll do it for you but…Ron, what about Harry?”

“I don’t know…I just don’t know…” His voice broke again. “Thank you, Tonks.”

He went to brush his lips against her cheek and she turned her head slightly. His lips brushed against hers and something flared inside him. She was warm, he was cold and afraid. She was his friend, yet there was something gnawing at his stomach. , Something dark and forbidden .

Their lips clung, separated, and he felt her close the distance between them again. A strangled sob escaped him as he allowed her to deepen the kiss. Arousal slammed through him as quickly as the pain that had driven him to his knees. He lifted her off her feet and pressed her back against the sliding glass door. Her hands were on the hem of his t-shirt, tugging it upwards, and they parted for just a moment so she could toss it to the ground. Their mouths met in an open mouth kiss and he came to his senses slightly as her hands slid over his chest.

“Tonks,” he moaned as her thumbs brushed his nipples. “Tonks…I don’t…”

“Weasley,” she whimpered as he cupped her breast in his hand and kneaded the soft flesh. “Shut up. You need this and so do I. We’re friends…we’ll always be friends but we both need the release.”

“I don’t…” he groaned as her teeth grazed his Adams apple. “I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“You…” She pulled back slightly and tugged her shirt over her head. Raindrops slid across her shoulder and he couldn’t keep himself from tracing a drop from the curve of her neck and across her collarbone. “…should just shut up and shag me.”

He lifted his head and met her eyes. He could see no doubt, no worries about what might happen tomorrow, and with a groan he captured her lips again. He parted her lips, brushed his tongue against hers, as his hands fumbled with the flannel pajama bottoms she was wearing. Her hand slid down his chest and she stroked the erection tenting his jeans. Their tongues dueled and he drew his hips back as he broke the kiss. His hand came around her wrist and she hissed as he trailed his tongue down her neck to capture her nipple between his lips. He held her hands still as he trailed kisses across the slight swell of her stomach and when he nuzzled her through her knickers she struggled to get her hands free.

“Ron…” she moaned as he waved his hand and banished her knickers. He slid her leg over his shoulder and parted her folds as he released her wrist. “Fuck!” She bucked her hips as his mouth closed over her clit and he sucked hard. She was so wet already and her hands slid into his hair as she tried to guide his motions.

“Be still, woman,” Ron growled and drove his tongue deep inside her pussy. She rolled her hips as he fucked her with his tongue. The sounds of her moans made his cock harden further and her scent was driving him wild. He slid his tongue out, drawing it up and over her clit, and he drove two fingers inside her pussy. He bent them slightly to hit her g-spot. She crooked her leg around his neck and rolled her hips to drive his fingers deeper inside her. She came apart as he sucked her clit between his lips, tugging his head hard as she clenched around his fingers.

“Bloody hell,” she whimpered as he lowered her leg and slid up her body to claim her lips again.

He could still taste her on his tongue and it drove him to claw at his jeans. He finally got them undone and shoved them past his hips. Their tongues met in open air as he lifted her up against the glass door.

“Ron, fuck me.”

Rain poured from the sky, sliding over their heated flesh like little bolts of electricity, and he held himself still for a moment. Their eyes met, locked, and he had to ask one final time before he drove into her.

“Will you promise this changes nothing?” he whispered. “We’re still friends. You love Kingsley. You promise me this changes nothing between us.”

“It changes nothing,” she whimpered as he shifted slightly, his cock inching in before he forced himself to stop. “You’re my friend. Nothing will ever change that.” She hissed as he drove into her. Her legs tightened around his waist as he drove up and into her dripping wet pussy.

The thunder drowned out the groan and he closed his eyes against the new sensation of being with another woman. He shifted his hips and she tightened around him.

“Fuck me, Weasley!” She was almost taunting him. “I won’t bloody break.”

He slid his hand between them and began stroking her clit as he drove into her hard and fast. Her body slid against the glass as he fucked her in earnest, he pulled out completely, and buried his cock deep inside her. Their moans echoed in the darkness and the wet slapping of their bodies was louder than the thunder as he pistoned his cock in and out of her pussy.

Their lips met in wet, open mouth kisses, and her fingers tweaked her nipples as she rode his cock. His stomach was tightening already and he worked his fingers faster on her clit.

“Come for me again, Tonks,” he growled. “So sexy when you come.”

She panted as he worked her clit and when he dipped his head to capture her nipple between his teeth she screamed his name. Her body tightened and her pussy milked his cock. He pulled out just before he came, his come washing away in the rain, and he held her tightly as they both recovered.

“Oh…wow…” Tonks muttered. “No wonder Harry smiles.”

Ron couldn’t believe that he could laugh at all but a small chuckle escaped him.

“Now I know why Kingsley smiles, too.” He brushed his lips against hers. “I should go.”

She cupped his face in her hands and slid to the ground. “No, you should stay. Just tonight and I’ll help you get the twins to Ireland tomorrow.”

He nodded and let her lead him inside. They enjoyed each other several more times that night and yet when dawn was breaking over the horizon she nudged him from her bed.

“It’s time to go,” she said softly. “If you’re still going to do it.”

He nodded and went to get the twins ready for their trip. She traveled with him to Ireland and helped him set up the house for the children. She preformed the complicated magic that set her as his Secret Keeper and she promised him that nothing had changed between them. They didn’t kiss again, they touched by it was the simple touch of friends, and he dimly realized in another world…that perhaps they would have had a chance.

“You, slept with him,” Harry whispered and looked up at Tonks. “Why?”

She studied him silently. “He was hurting and he needed someone. You missed the point of this sad tale. Did she ever tell you that she told Ron the truth? Did she ever tell you that she drove him away from you, from Bridget, and would she even care if she knew he was dying?”

She watched as Harry’s shoulders shook and he lifted anguish filled green eyes to hers. “No. She wouldn’t care because it’s all about her. Everything is about her.”

She nodded, wisely choosing not to say anything, and took a piece of parchment from Harry’s desk.

“I’m writing down the password and coordinates,” she said softly. “Only you can save each other. He won’t come home and he won’t allow you to remove her from the house. You’re going to have to make a choice.”

Harry nodded and clutched the paper in his hands tightly. She bent her head and said softly, “He is dying without you. He never speaks of her but you… you…if it wasn’t for the twins I don’t think he’d be with us.” She paused. “Make the right choice, Harry. Not the easy one.”

She lifted her wand before he could respond and Apparated home. Her heart was a bit lighter.

Ron had just gotten settled in for the evening when he felt the wards around the house shimmer. He smiled slightly for and headed downstairs to put on a spot of tea. He did everything the Muggle way now. His magic was completely gone and it made things a bit easier with the twins. This was the night his life changed forever a year ago. It seemed fitting that she was here and when he came down the steps he was stunned to see Harry in the living room.

“Harry…” He breathed, his heart skipped a beat, and his palms sweated. “How did you find me?”

Harry launched himself across the room and began swinging at Ron. He gave a sharp right hook to Ron’s jaw and Ron fought the urge to fight back. _You deserve this_ He let his hands drop to his sides and he didn’t flinch as Harry continued to punch him. He felt his nose break and his eyes welled with tears.

“Fight me, you fucking arse! Fight me, goddammit, or I swear I’ll hex you!” Harry snarled. “Ron, fight back.”

“No, I won’t fight you,” Ron gasped as a blow hit him square in the chest, taking his breath away. “Go ahead and kill me. Part of me died a year ago anyway. Please, finish the job.”

“Then why did you fucking leave me!” Tears streamed down his face and he continued punching Ron’s chest. Ron’s eyes pricked and he realized this was the first emotion other than his love for the twins that he had shown in a year. Only Harry had the power to make him feel and without him the world was a dark and cold place. “Tonks told me everything, you fucker!”

“Because I couldn’t...I couldn’t take your family away.” Ron dropped to his knees. .”I couldn’t stay there any longer and I knew that you would keep her safe. I loved her enough to want her safe.”

“What about me? Did you ever think that I’d die without you? Did you love me at all?’ Harry collapsed on his knees and moved inches closer. He reached out his hand to touch Ron’s hair and swiftly yanked it back as Ron began to speak.

“Yes, but Harry I couldn’t live...for once in my life, I had to be selfish.” Ron’s voice cracked and he was ashamed of his own weakness as he whispered. “I still love you.”

“Then why did you run to... her? Can I never be enough for you?” Harry sobbed, his voice full of pain. “Why did you go to Tonks? I’m supposed to be your best friend. I’m your husband! You took our children and…you left me.”

“Harry, if I had came to you and told you that Hermione said she didn’t love me...you would have made me stay. It was the only place I could think to go. I couldn’t stay–you would have made her leave or worse...I would have had to stay and watch her love you and not me. She was my first love...” Ron’s voice caught and he realized it was the first time he’d even mentioned her name since that night.

“So she was just comfort? Is that it? Tonks was just a nice shag?” Harry snarled. “Did you work it out? Get it out of your system? Or are you two having a nice thing on the side?”

“No,” Ron said furiously. “It was comfort! Friend helping a friend and I needed…fuck, I don’t know!” Ron said urgently. “No...It was just the one night and I left in the morning. I came here and she was my Secret Keeper...obviously you know that. She sent me pictures of Bridget and you all the time...” Ron gestured at the fireplace. “The twins know you’re daddy...they know Hermione’s their mama.”

A sudden wave of horror washed over Ron and he felt panic welling inside him. “She can’t see them...” His heart raced as he wondered how the hell he would get out if she were waiting outside. “You didn’t tell her where I was!”

“No,” Harry sighed. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Why did you come here? You’re going to walk out that door and I’ll have to pretend you weren’t here.” Ron ran a hand through his hair. “You can’t tell her. She doesn’t love the twins, she isn’t capable of it. ...Please, Harry, I don’t want you to go but I know you can’t stay.” His voice broke then as tears welled in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks as he whispered hoarsely, “The twins are happy for the most part, they’re well adjusted.” He swiped his cheeks furiously. “You shouldn’t have come because it’s going to hurt both of us.”

“I shouldn’t have come? Are you insane? Hermione may have been your first love, but you’re MINE! There is no Harry without Ron and if you think I’m leaving here, you’ve gone mental!” Harry shouted.

Ron continued to swipe at the tears streaming down his cheeks. This was the first time he allowed himself to feel anything in the last year and he was horrified by his show of weakness. He wanted to beg Harry to stay but he couldn’t do that. He wanted to plead with him to let him see Bridget but he couldn’t do that either.

“What about Hermione? She's unprotected and Bridget... Harry, you have to go back. Fuck I hate this but you have to go back" His heart broke as he said the words and again he realized he was sacrificing himself for her. _For both of them._

“And do what exactly?” Harry said softly as he scooted closer to Ron. “And do what?”

“Pretend Tonks never told you. Pretend that I don’t exist.” He sobbed softly at the thought of Bridget. “Please Harry, Bridget...”

“Bridget will be fine. I’ll be fine. We’ll both be with you, but what about you? Will I be enough? Or are you just settling? Because I can’t do that to Bridget. I WON’T do that and I can’t...”

Ron had to touch him then and pulled him into his lap. His hands traced Harry’s face and tried to memorize every one of the lines on his forehead. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s scar and whispered, “Settle for what? Someone who thinks I’m the person he would miss most?” Ron hung his head. “I’ve never stopped being your wheezy…” He couldn’t believe when Harry closed the distance between their lips and they both cried as they kissed softly.

“So that’s that then,” Harry whispered when they broke apart.

“We should talk more,” Ron whispered, clinging to Harry, inhaling the scent of his aftershave. “We need to figure out–”

“Later…we’ll figure it out in a bit, but right now…I want to see my children.”

Ron pulled him from the floor and Harry entwined their fingers as Ron led them up to the nursery.


End file.
